Loving makes them happy
by LadyRandz
Summary: My own little "What if..."  Rachel and Brittany were almost always best friends. Rachel and Brittany don't do normal as people expect. Then again, what rules can you play by when you only follow your heart?  One-shot, cos I'm sleep-typing
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A little Rachel/Brittany friendship one-shot, cos I can. I'm now on a mission to bring more friendship fics like these, cos I believe in the importance of friendship outweighing romance. And I like Brittany and Rachel together, as friends, innocently. I'm almost 20, but seeing romance heavily imbued into almost every fic I read nowadays, makes me feel like a scared kid. I'm sleep-typing now so I'll stop ranting. If you like this, please let me know, cos I prefer multi-chapters but I needed a one-shot to test the waters.**

**Disclaimer: I own some of my clothes. Owning Glee would be awesome. But I really think I'd see flying bacon first.**

* * *

><p><em>Flowers-me-door-me-flowers-me-door-me-flowers - <em>

"oomph. Uh, sorry, I didn't see you walk into me."

* giggles*

"Why are you laughing at me? It's not very nice to laugh at people," the little blonde pouted.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. Oh, I suppose I was. But not in a mean way or anything. It's just that, I was calling out to you, and you hadn't noticed me, I suppose. Daddy says I may not be noticed now, but one day I'll be on Broadway and everyone will know who I am. I'm too small though, I don't think that's actually going to happen. I don't really want it to either, I suppose. I'd much rather just make people happy. Daddy says being on Broadway does that to, but I don't think I need to go to Broadway to make people happy. You can make people happy by loving them, like Dad does with Daddy, and they do with me. I think I can love you, because I'd like to make you happy. Do you think so? I hope-" The tiny brunette was silenced with a hand covering her mouth, her eyes widened like saucers. She blinked.

"I think so too. Like my Momma loves my Daddy, and they love me. I used to think they loved me less when my Bessie came, but I love her too, and I see that they just look after my Bessie more, but they love us the same. I love my Bessie too. Look at her, in her Duckie shoes. There's my Momma. I have to go. My name is Brittany, by the way."

The smaller girl beamed, holding out her hand. "I'm Rachel Berry. I'll see you in class?"

She was enveloped in a tight hug, confusing her momentarily. Brittany smiled back. "You'll be my best friend, right? And Bessie. And we'll both love you very much." she waved back at her newfound best friend.

~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~

"I'm so happy you could finally join Glee, Brittany. Now we can sing together!" Rachel rambled happily, not noticing the sad expression on the cheerleader's face.

"coach wants us to spy on you guys. Quinn is only here cos she's trying to make sure you don't steal Finn away, and Santana is just trying to get more time with Puck. I really hate pretending to be dumb, Rae-Rae. And I like Santana, but I know she cheats on me and doesn't let me do the same to her. And if I hear her say another grammatically incoherent sentence, so help me God, I will lose it!" Brittany panted, frustrated. "I just miss Bessie. It's not fair, that they won't let me mourn her without bringing in a professional. Sometimes, I just wanna grieve in solitude."

Rachel hugged the taller girl tight, letting Brittany sob into her chest. "I'm so sorry Brittany. I wish we could bring her back some how." Both girls comforted each other as they allowed themselves to finally shed their tears for their loss.

~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~

"Make sure you write to us Brinny! We'll miss you. And we're visiting you for Christmas and New Year's. I love you," Rachel called out to her best friend, tears now flowing freely. She watched as the bus drove off, her heart's other half going farther and farther away by the moment. She turned to the boy, _no. Young man is more like him now._ And allowed him to hold her tight as her sobs wracked her tiny frame.

"You'll do this Rachel. You'll pull through, and go to school, and be awesome. Cos you're Rachel freakin' Berry. Now, let's go and do your girl proud." Rachel held his hand and allowed him to steer her forth, cos she knew that after her Brinny, Noah would always be there for her too.

~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~

"Rae-Rae, I felt her kick! Oh my God, that's so cool!"

Rachel smiled fondly at her best friend's excitement. "Sweetie, I can feel all the kicking firsthand, believe me. And it's not as cool as you'd think. Imagine when you're asleep between your best friend and husband and your little Duckie decides to kick about their baby pool. It's not my idea of fun."

"Sweetie, be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you, and you know better than anyone else how clumsy you can get when Brittany gets here." Blaine called out to her, causing her to scowl.

_ It had shocked everyone when they received the wedding invitations 2 summers ago. No one knew they were even dating, they even COULD date. And yet, it was never really a secret they supposed. Just that no one read the signals the right way. _

_It was true that their drunken kiss and their sober one shortly after never really meant much, but Blaine and Kurt valued Rachel a lot, and they never really saw her as a third wheel. Initially, Kurt resented the fact that Blaine really was bi-sexual after all, but with Rachel as the third party in their relationship, Kurt saw it was never a competition. Not where love was concerned. _

_Their polyamorous relationship was disapproved of, much more so in fact than the homosexual boys', but they never let that stand in their way. Kurt still was very much 'gay', he just really loved Rachel too. For her part, she loved both the same, but was well aware her bedroom activities were always going to be between Blaine and her. She never saw Kurt that way, even if she was now his 'wife'._

_Finding out they were going to have a baby together thrilled the three no end. They all knew that genetically it was definitely Rachel and Blaine's baby, it was silently agreed that this baby had all 3 of them as its parents_

"Kurt, your baby definitely seems to take after you." Rachel groaned as Brittany looked like a fish out of water, flapping about.

"Why?" Kurt grinned at his wife's silly mood. Pregnancy suited her. She was much happier in the past few months than he'd ever seen her. Their husband agreed with this as he came up behind Kurt, wrapping an arm round his waist, laying his head on his shoulder, smiling.

Then chaos erupted as her next words escaped her lips. "Because my water broke just as I was discussing my wardrobe with Brinny."

~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~

"She's beautiful Rae-Rae. I can see she already has your eyes. Did you name her yet?" Brittany whispered, stroking the newborn's cheeks, admiring the baby.

Rachel shifted her gaze from the faces of each of her loved ones. From one husband to the other, to her beautiful baby in her arms and to her best friend. "Yes, we have. Elizabeth was from both Kurt and myself, and Blaine insisted on Angel for her middle name. So, Elizabeth Angel Hummel-Anderson, meet your Auntie Brittany. Brinny, meet Bessie. I know she'll love us both very much."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are like catnip. And I need to get my buzz on. Meow?<strong>


	2. Author's NotePlea COOKIES

Hello Lovely Readers!

I am sorry, it may appear that I am trolling, but I have undergone MASSIVE life changes in the past few months, which I shall blame for my lack of updates. I now have a very erratic connection, so I suppose in my free time I should be able to write my fingers off and upload and keep you happy, right?

But I shall be selfish :D

I make a plea for a dedicated, patient, AWESOME beta...but I have a few criteria that is vital to the position at the moment...said beta will be heavily rewarded in love, gratitude, first peeks at my work...and maybe, cookies.

Beta will not need to be a major fan of any of the fandoms I subscribe to, but need to have an open mind, and be accessible by either Facebook, MSN messenger, or BlackBerry Messenger. (Actually, the last two are the ones I can transfer files on, but I have regular access to FB)

Also, biggest reason I make this plea for Beta is because I am working on an original piece that I have high hopes for, but I need someone who has good taste to judge it so I know just how much hope I should invest in it.

I plan on uploading/updating once a week from now on, at least one of my stories, plus a one-shot occasionally, but I reiterate my beta plea. I needs a muse. Dust bunnies don't generate much in the ways of plots. KikiMunster will be much appreciative. Thank you, and goodnight. *takes a bow*


End file.
